


【润智】主従関係

by Wureswe



Series: 中短篇 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wureswe/pseuds/Wureswe





	【润智】主従関係

1

风声。

还有清脆的啼鸣。

大野睫毛轻轻颤动着，缓慢地睁开双眼。

洁白的纱帘被清风吹起，荡着明柔的舞。晨光洒进窗边，勾勒出白色幕布后精壮的身影。

大野安静地望着那人的背影，看他从纱帘中走出，朝自己露出得体的微笑。

“早上好，大野桑。”

今天也是平整没有一丝褶皱的管家服西装。大野垂下眼帘，轻声回答道：“早上好。”

 

“今天上午要和小林菓子的负责人见面，中午12点开始到下午3点与分家的人共用午餐，晚上7点参加Sunshine旅馆大厅里举办的社交舞会。”

大野慢吞吞地洗脸刷牙，接过松本递给他的衣裤，听自己的执事念他一天的预订行程。

听到社交舞会，大野摆弄领带的手顿时一僵：“谁说我要参加舞会的？”

“是您姐姐帮您安排的。上一位和您相亲的佐贺小姐已经快两个月没有联系了。”

大野的嘴撅起来，满脸的不情愿。

松本接过他的领带帮他打理，声音温和又不露一丝情绪：“您已经快到而立之年了，族里一直没有直系子嗣。分家的人虎视眈眈着，大小姐才会担心。”

大野微仰起头，盯着松本分明的睫毛，试图从他晶莹剔透的琉璃瞳孔中看出点什么别的心思：“你想让我去吗？”

执事手指微微一止，拉住领结往上拉，整理好了，退开几步，微笑着说：“大小姐希望您去。”

大野今天不知怎么有些不依不饶：“你要是不希望我去，我就不去。”

他期望能从松本眼里看出些许动摇，但还没等松本做出回应，女佣已经走进房间开始整理床铺。有第三者在，大野也只好放弃寻求答案。

执事低下头，不再看向大野。

“早餐已经准备好了。”

“……好。”

大野走下楼梯，他知道松本跟在后面。两道脚步声并不一致。

大野无意识地咬住下唇。

身边空得让他难过。

 

2

松本11岁那年的夏天，他父亲公司倒闭，走投无路之际，被总公司收留，把妻儿被送进社长家中当佣人，女儿留在身边抚养。

小男孩坐在副驾驶座上，不安地绞着手指，看车窗外一路陌生的风景。母亲不停地重复着诸如“宗家的大少爷”“我们的主人”“必须服从命令”之类的字眼。

松本站在大野家的庭院里，这是他短暂的人生中见过的最大的院子。幼儿园的外院，家楼下的花园——以前家楼下的花园，街道尽头的空地，加起来都没有这个庭院大，没有这里精致。精心修剪的园景，西洋风的雕塑，还有平整松软的草地，踩在上面用力一吸，就是满肚子清澈的浆草气息。如果静心去听，还能听到远处丛林中脆生生的鸟叫。

可惜松本没有那个心思去静心欣赏这里的精致。他手足无措地站在太阳下，一道黏湿的汗颤巍巍地躺在睫毛上，被眨进眼睛里，疼得他想掉眼泪。宗室唯一的继承人、他未来的主人马上就要出门，松本和他母亲就像阅兵式一样笔直地守在大门外，等着尚未见面的小少爷临行前的检阅。

他的脑袋很空。日头晒着，烤得他头皮发麻。他还不明白把人生奉献给另一个年龄相差不多的人的意义和重量，他连一年后的事情都想象不出来，更别提一个全然未知的人生的开始。

“……你在哭什么？”

松本回过神，看见一个眉眼很清秀的少年站在自己面前，唇角有些戏谑的笑意。母亲拽着他胳膊扯了扯。松本回过神，手忙脚乱地抹了几把脸，很生硬地低下头去：“……少爷好。”

大野没有搭腔，倒是揉了揉松本的头，皱眉看向其他佣人：“他们在这里站多久了？这孩子都快晒中暑了，赶紧带他去休息。”

“还有，”大野朝松本笑笑，“叫我名字就好，我不喜欢那个称呼，听起来很奇怪。”

松本脑袋还晕着，被其他人牵过手，糊里糊涂地点点头。

大野站在原地，冲被领着走进门的松本挥了挥手：“以后就请你多多指教了。润君。”

 

大野智是个很奇怪的人。

出生在金贵之家，宗室直系唯一的继承人，活得却没有什么架子，也不喜欢学习或者社交，每天变着法逃课，唯一的爱好就是画画。

松本进大野家快一周，还没有和大野见过几次面。搬家后，他换了新学校，很多事情都要重新适应，不管在学校还是大野的家里，都没有找到固定的居所。

小孩已经快一个月没见到姐姐和父亲，躲在楼梯下的空隙里抹眼泪。

“你还真爱哭啊。”

松本被这一声吓得一哆嗦。来人很不客气地挤进来坐到他旁边：“为什么哭？学校里有人欺负你？”

是大野。松本想起之前母亲扯他胳膊的感觉，有些畏缩：“少爷……”

“别这么叫我啦，”大野看起来比他还无措：“名字、名字就好。”

“那、大野桑……？”

“感觉不太对。”大野摇摇头：“换一个。”

“大野君？”

“备用。”

“……智君？”

“你直接叫我名字试试？”

松本还有些犹豫，按照他这几天受的教导，对主人直呼其名似乎是件很不尊重的事情：“呃…………智。”

大野一下子笑开了：“嗯，这个好。外人面前叫姓也没关系，但是私下里就这么叫我。”

他说话是命令型，但听上去意外的没有骄气，只像是在软乎乎地撒娇耍赖。

明明比他还大了三岁。松本想。

“还想哭吗？”大野问。

松本摇摇头，想了想，又点点头。

小少爷鼓着脸颊，拉着松本的手腕，把他从空隙里拽了出去：“你一个人哭也没用。别想了，跟我过来。”

松本被拉得踉踉跄跄，听大野问：“你喜欢什么？爱好之类的。”

“我喜欢打棒球。”

“那正好。”大野带他走进自己的画室：“前几天别人帮我带了一套棒球漫画。你拿去看吧。”

“哈？诶？”

“啊什么？”大野拍了下松本的脑袋：“集中注意力干点别的事，就没工夫难过了。那漫画很有趣的，我都还没看完呢，你读的时候小心点，不要伤了书页。”

漫画被整齐地堆在画室角落书架上。松本小声道了谢，试探着翻了翻，似乎是挺有意思的。

大野看他注意力被转移，安心坐下来，画自己没有完成的画。

 

这就是他们奇妙的主仆关系的开端。

 

大野不上学，只在家接受家庭教师的指导，整间大宅里没有一个同龄人，只有小他三岁的松本能和他当朋友。

准确的说，大野可以当任何人的朋友，但其他人与他地位从一开始就不平等。宅子里所有人都宠着他喜欢他。再没有比大野智更好伺候的主子了。吃东西不挑，穿衣服不挑，说话可以不用敬语，骨子里没一点矜贵气。女佣们待他与其说是在对待主人，不如说是在疼儿子。

只要大野软软甜甜地笑一笑，就会让人觉得为他做什么都是值得的。

松本比他更甚，小包子脸比人偶还招人喜欢，熟悉了环境，安定下来之后，天天跟大野在家里疯打疯闹，精力充沛得很。两个人就这么被周围宠着惯着，没规矩也只是几句劝诫，也没有人提醒他们主人和仆人之间应该有明确的分界线。就算松本学了什么礼节，到了私下，大野也不让他端出那一套来对待自己。

松本平日里上学，回到家里，看见大野总一个人待着，油然生出点同情。

他走过去戳人肩膀：“你不寂寞吗？”

大野反倒不解：“什么寂寞？”

“你还有其他朋友吗？”

大野想了想：“……嗯……分家的翔君，他偶尔过来一次。”

松本的同情心快泛滥成灾：“再没了？你真不寂寞？”

大野觉得好笑：“我一个人就挺好的，早就习惯了。”

小孩对他的回答有点不满，扑到他身上：“你怎么这么奇怪？”

大野拉着他衣领，板着脸训他：“说谁呢，没大没小的。对年长的人要用敬语。”

松本嘻嘻哈哈地笑起来，跟他扭打到一起。

 

3

“午餐时老爷可能会问到这两个月的经营状况，您做好准备了吗？”

大野一抬头，揉揉眼睛。小林菓子的负责人说话总是弯弯绕绕，听得人心烦。他正困着，小声回答了松本的问题：“反正翔君也在……”

松本叹了口气。

大野知道他接下来要说什么，来不及后悔自己不小心泄露了心声，连忙接道：“现在股份有百分之15都在分家手里，我又不管事，知道那些也没什么用。”

“就是因为权力发生了转移，老爷才希望您能独当一面把那些被分散出去的股份抢回来。”

大野的声音更小了：“……可我对那些又没兴趣。”

你应该比谁都更清楚才对。大野偷偷瞧了一眼松本棱角分明的侧脸，心里加上一句。

 

“喂、我还得这么坐多久啊？”

“快好了。”

“你都说了五次快好了！”

大野用画笔在空气中比划了一下，示意松本闭嘴。

“…………好！画完了！”

“呜哇——”松本赶紧从椅子上走下来，很夸张地捶腿揉肩：“累死我了！……画得什么样给我看看。”

大野很满足地站起身，把自己以前给松本画的肖像画拿出来对比，故作沧桑地感慨道：“润君真是越长越快了。”

以前还是个小不点，现在已经快和大野身高持平了。少年蹦蹦跳跳着活动筋骨，突然想起白天上学时的事，去书包里翻出个粉色的信封，很兴奋地朝大野挥了挥：“你看！我收到情书了！”

大野一挑眉，用力拍他后背：“挺行啊你！可爱吗？还是清纯系的？”

松本有点不好意思了，害羞地挠挠头：“很可爱的女孩子，平时很安静，我们还没怎么说过话呢。”

“加油啊。”大野揉着他头发，微笑道。

小少爷把刚画好的画小心翼翼地从画架上搬下来，放在其他肖像画上面等待颜料风干。这已经是他给松本的生日画的第四幅画，堆起来有种别样的仪式感和厚重感。

松本看着大野喷定画液时眉眼间认真专注的样子，心里酸酸痒痒的，像有几百只麻雀跳来跳去，爪子在他心口上挠。

最近看见大野总让他有这种感觉。

这位特殊的朋友给了他太多太好的东西。大野对别人的好总是无偿的。松本刚搬进大宅后第一次生日，大野就偷偷摸摸藏了一个星期给他画肖像画。现在已经变成了某种传统。

他们会一起藏进树林躲避家庭教师。松本被虫子咬了几个包，又红又肿。大野边给他抹药，边看着忍疼还得忍泪的小男孩，笑得很大声。

夏天的雨夜，女佣点着蜡烛讲鬼故事。半夜里大野抱着枕头被子大大方方地敲松本的房门，一脸凛然地说他害怕所以要一起睡，然后任由松本哆哆嗦嗦地攥住他衣角。

大野不会要求松本做任何事，相反的，他自己主动为松本做的倒是多到数不清。

大野对松本实在太好了，好得他忘记自己是什么身份，心安理得地当着一个被照顾的弟弟。

只要大野笑着叫他润君，他就知道自己可以继续享受大野的温柔。

 

和女孩子第一次接吻的感觉很好。

松本睁开双眼，看见女孩红扑扑的脸颊和躲闪的视线，自己也有些羞赧。

温温的、暖暖的，又很不明朗的快乐。一切都像混沌着搅乱在一起，说不清什么滋味。

牵手的感觉很好。接吻的感觉很好。聊天谈心的感觉很好。但是又仿佛少了某种刺激。

缺了什么呢？

松本认真思考着电视剧里看过的桥段，拉开窗帘，打开窗子换气。白色纱帘飘动得如梦似幻。

“智？醒了吗？”

他拍拍大野的被单，里面的人蛹动了几下，声音闷闷的：“你先出去吧，我一会儿就起来。”

“别赖床，今天老师说要提前一个小时到，给你补前两天逃课落下的内容。”

松本说着，拉住被子往下拽。大野还在抵抗，抓住被单死活不放手：“我说了你先出去！我已经醒了！不会赖床的！”

大野的脑袋已经露了出来，乱蓬蓬的头发，脸色涨得通红。松本从没见过少年这样的神情，好奇心作祟，越发用力地拉扯可怜的布料。

大野还不死心。松本跟他拉锯拉了一会儿，灵机一动，干脆直接钻进被子下面。

他听见大野惊叫了一声，往上一顶，光全打进被子里。松本这才看见床单上有片清晰的打湿了的印记，他一愣，再抬头，正对上大野涨红的脸。少年原本盘腿坐着，睡裤上也湿了一片。

“下去、”大野推开松本，自己把被子抢回来，缩成一个球。

松本自己也是面红耳赤的。他现在知道闯祸了，支支吾吾地想安慰大野：“那个、对不起……我没想到……我以为应该这个年纪的人不会……”

“我这不是第一次好吧！”大野气急败坏地申辩，然而整个人看起来像只煮熟的蟹子，没什么威吓力：“就是、做了一个梦……这又不是我能控制的！”

松本想到大野睡梦中不自觉摆腰磨蹭床单的情景，不知怎的心跳就快了不少，他像是被蛊惑了，下意识问：“梦？什么梦？”

大野眼圈都急红了，张着嘴半天不知道该说什么，最后高声叫道：“烦死了！赶紧出去！”

被赶出房间后，松本也没有因为大野凶他感到不满，他胸口正跳得激昂着，面上触手全是烫的，双腿也有些软。

当天晚上，他就做了一个关于大野的梦。

内容污七八糟。松本惊醒时，还记得梦里年长他三岁的少年眼睛湿润着叫他润君的样子。纤细的手指搭在他肩膀上，仿佛那触感还残留着，一切真实到让人恐慌。

 

4

大野坐在车里，没精打采地看外面人来人往，手指尖拨拉着车把，大有一屁股坐到天荒地老的架势。

松本再次提醒他：“快到时间了。”

大野扁着嘴，不死心地看向自己的执事：“我不想去。”

松本的回复是递给他一张请帖：“邀请函在这里。”

“你不跟我一起进去吗？”

“……”

松本看见大野眼里糅杂的情绪，稍垂了眼：“身份不适合。”

借口。只要女人看见松本的相貌，没人会在意他身上穿的是金衣玉缕还是粗布麻衫，更别提区区的管家服。

大野知道自己现在就是在耍性子：“……我会被别的人抢走的。你不介意吗？”

松本胸口起伏的弧度终于有了些变化，但也很快平复了。

“我说过了，我属于你，但是你不属于我。我没什么好介意的。”

大野的表情立刻垮下去。他咬着口腔里的软肉，沉默着推开车门，快步冲进了自动门。

门被狠狠扣上的声音还回响在车里。松本静默了许久，深深地叹了口气。

 

千篇一律的脸。

不是说相貌，而是指表情。所有人脸上都是相同的，混杂着艳羡、贪婪，还有敬畏的神色。

大野咽了一口葡萄酒，将叹息埋进玻璃杯中。

小时候身边人很少，总有了解的机会。后来遇人渐渐没了余地，只能看对方的头衔。

他讨厌这种把人符号化的社交场合。

舞会已经进行了一半。大野站在场地一角，闷声不响地一口接着一口灌酒。

他看见松本走进大厅，在门口张望。有几个女孩立刻注意到他，提着裙角走上前邀舞。

从以前开始就是，不管在什么人群中，松本都是一眼能让人注意到的醒目。

大野眼底热得发涨，想移开视线，却发现那个聚光点一路从姹紫嫣红中笔直地走向他这边。舞会里一簇簇的鲜花此刻都成了向日葵，对松本行着热切的注目礼。

“怎么喝这么多？”

大野听见松本的语气，带着焦躁的埋怨，心情顿时好起来，也不管刚才还在生他的气了，拉着他的手嬉笑着：“润君，我累了，想回家。”

他知道松本拿他这样没办法。十几年前就是，现在也是。

果然，松本盯着他看了好一会儿，最终还是接过他手里的酒杯放回桌上，带着他转身离开。

 

大野倒在副驾驶座里，把头贴到车窗上，眼皮一沉一沉。

车开得很快很稳。大野干脆两眼一闭，迷迷糊糊地睡过去，直到松本叫醒他：“大野桑，到家了，下车吧。”

“我走不动。你抱我回去。”

执事看着理直气壮耍无赖的大野，又沉默了很久，推开车门，走到大野这边，解开安全带。他还没说话，大野已经向他伸出了双手，一副不达目的誓不罢休的气势。

松本只好任他揽住自己脖子，手拦到大野膝盖和后腰下，将他抱了起来。

有门卫负责收车。女佣们都看见大野喝得醉醺醺的模样，各自噤声继续干自己的活。

大野的房间在二楼。松本抱得有些吃力，也只是颠簸了几下调整手臂位置，没有让大野下来自己走。大野的气息拂在他脖颈，温温软软。怀里的温度比酒精还要醉人。

终于走进房间。松本把大野放到床上，刚想松手，大野却抓着他肩膀不肯放开。

“亲我。”大野说。

房间里没有开灯。松本只能看见月色里大野眼中清澈的水光，和多年前他梦见的颜色一模一样。

松本轻叹道：“大野桑……”

大野皱着眉，像要随时哭出来：“叫我名字。为什么你不叫我名字了？”

“……”

门是关着的。没有人会闯进来打扰他们。

松本挣扎了很久，还是不忍心见大野难过的模样：“智。睡觉吧。”

“你亲亲我，亲我一下我就睡了。”

大野死揪着松本衣袖，委屈得像个要不到糖的孩子。

松本只好蜻蜓点水似的在他唇角轻轻吻了一下，刚想退开，大野却反贴上来，按着松本的肩膀，主动吻上去。

柔软的触感，还有湿润的舌尖用力地撬着松本的唇缝。青年一失神，被大野得逞，舌头钻进来缠着他的热情地搅动着。

这个吻持续了很久。回过神来，松本才发现自己正气喘吁吁地伏在大野身上，手撑在两边，将自己侍奉的对象圈在怀里。

大野红肿的嘴唇抖了抖，热切又绝望地叫他：“润君……”

松本紧绷着的理智线终于断裂，他低下头，抚摸着大野的身体，细细绵绵地吻他每一寸肌肤，压抑地念他的名字。

那三个音节被反复重复着，像一首膜拜的赞美诗。

 

万籁俱寂的深夜。松本坐在大野床边。男人已经睡熟了，手指还拉着他衣角，睡梦中呢喃着松本的名字。

即使是在梦里，他都没有让大野得到安宁。

松本试图抚平大野紧紧纠着的眉头，换来的只是更强烈的拉扯他衣服的力道。

他又沉默着看了大野的睡颜很久，最后，把大野的手指一根一根掰开，将他的手放回枕边，在他唇上轻轻落下一吻，站起身，离开了房间。

 

5

“你说不想念高中了？”

松本在大野略显惊讶的目光中点点头：“在学校里呆着也没什么意思。”

大野一偏头。他有段时间没理发，长长的刘海迷了眼，皱眉拨了几下。

“那你想干什么？”

松本想了想，才不太确定地回答：“……在家陪你？”

大野见他如此，摇摇头：“没想好要干什么，就先继续上学去吧。说不定会找到以后想做的呢。”

少年嘴巴立刻撅得老高：“反正我以后也是留在宅子里继续当你的执事，学那些东西又没用。”

“谁说的？把你送进来的是你父亲，他要对我父亲效忠，不代表你也要对我家负责。等以后你有独立的判断能力了，想出去找工作就去。没必要一辈子圈在这宅子里。”

“我又不想出去……”松本小声嘀咕。

大野淡淡地看着他。松本心里发虚，怕自己的小心思被他察觉，打了个哈哈：“行了，我再好好想想。”

他说着，拍拍裤子刚想站起身，正好看见一辆深红的轿车驶进院里。

松本撇撇嘴：“又来了啊。”

他语气很是烦躁。大野瞥了他一眼：“人就是来谈生意的。”

松本更不屑了：“谈生意带女儿来。”

大野笑着戳戳他：“美月小姐挺可爱的，你怎么总看人家不爽？”

“你觉得她可爱？”

松本瞪着大野。小少爷明晃晃瞧见少年眼里的不甘心。

“……”大野讪讪地垂了视线：“还好。”

其他佣人已经去迎接来宾了。大野想起身回去，胳膊一绊，发现松本正抓着他袖子。

“不许去。留在这儿陪我。”

大野心想你这不是无赖吗，倒没说出口。

他已经过了喜欢逗小孩玩的年纪。松本有什么要求，只要不过分，他都会听。青春期小孩脾气古怪了些，与其放他一个人吵吵嚷嚷，不如顺了他的心意。

松本住进他家以后，总像是急着长大一样。个子窜得也快，早两年就不让大野进他房间了——好像大野不知道这孩子会在书架后面藏什么东西。

最近连大野的名字都不叫了，全是“你”呀“你”呀的。

大野觉得松本这样也没什么不好，之前那个单纯的白纸一样的孩子和现在这个青涩又有点锐利的少年都是他惯出来的，都挺可爱。

他干脆仰头躺下，闭上眼之前，看见松本嘴角胜利的上扬。

 

“唔……”

大野揉着脑袋，接过松本递来的水，喝完后又倒回床上，缓慢地蜷起身体。

松本轻轻拍了拍被子：“下次别喝这么多了。”

大野轻声说：“我不喝那么多，你就不会亲我了。”

“……”

松本站起身：“下午还有和间岛财团千金的见面，您上午好好休息吧。”

大野一把掀开被子，不可置信地瞪着他。

松本坦然地与他对视，仿佛昨夜那些深情的低喃和爱抚从未发生。

大野脾气也上来了：“我不去。”

“昨天您提前回来，大小姐知道以后立刻帮您重新安排了相亲，也是她的好意。事情都定下来了。”

“她们都没你好。”

松本一噎，眼神躲闪了片刻，才说道：“那是因为她们都是被安排送进来的，你才先入为主觉得人家不好。”

“她们也没你喜欢我。”

“……”

松本嘴里的话像潮水一样涨起退落几次，最终还是没能逼自己说出那句“我不喜欢你”。

大野看他神情挣扎，又生出几分希望，强忍着头疼坐起身，想拉松本的手：“润君……”

执事连退了几步，把大野的手空落落地撂在原地。他僵硬地一鞠躬，快步走向房门。

“……明明当初是你先来招惹我的！”

松本脚步微微一顿，没有回头，径直走出门外。

 

如果大野要把错归结到松本头上，那他也没什么好说的。

大野宠着他由着他，的确是让他有了些不知天高地厚的自得。但踏出最后一步的人是松本自己。

他曾以为那些梦和见不得光的念想不过是青春期荷尔蒙作祟，但随着年龄增长，执念生了根发了芽，错综地盘布出一张巨大的网，枝杈歪歪曲曲，全都伸向一个方向，网住他自己，还妄想着将心心念念的人一同兜进去，纠缠到一生一世才好。

而且松本比那些被送上门来的女人有更大的优势：经过快8年的相处，他比任何人都更了解大野。

 

“……干什么？”

大野笑着推了推松本的肩膀，对方纹丝不动，依旧执拗地由上至下盯着他不放。

被盯的人莫名觉得脸热，扭头把侧脸埋进草地里，不去看他。

“智、”松本甜甜地叫大野的名字，吹气般把自己的声音送进他耳朵里。

大野痒得咯咯直笑，蹭着草叶想躲避，一打眼，对上松本的目光，又垂下眼，内敛地笑笑：“润君，别闹了。”

“我没闹。”少年一挑眉，有几星绚烂的光从他眼底抖出来。

松本的相貌越发出众了。大野回避着对方专注又热烈的视线，心里默念。

他在阁楼窗边写生时，偶尔会看见女佣站在回廊里扭扭捏捏着递给松本小礼物或是情书。大野从不限制家里的佣人恋爱，于是松本每隔一段时间就会收到些精致的小点心，还有附着棉花糖一般甜甜软软词句的信笺。

但松本总是防守得滴水不漏，然后把空隙全留给大野这边。

被这样注视着，没有几个女孩子不会心动吧。

给他看实在有些浪费了。大野想。

“智。”

你看，他又在用这样诱惑的语气说话。大野下意识想捂住耳朵，被按住肩膀，只能手足无措地看着松本的脸越来越近，直到对方温热的吐息拂在他鼻尖。

“智，我能亲你吗？”

大野没有说话。

他不知道该说什么。耳朵里血管搏动的声音实在太吵，沉闷地轰鸣着。松本浓密的眼睫毛几乎要扫在他脸上。

什么时候这孩子眼里的东西变得这么有侵略性了？

大野无意识地伸出舌尖舔了舔下唇，看见松本眼里爆发出灼热的火光。

“智……”松本又在呢喃。那声音简直就是罪恶本身，让人心甘情愿跟他一起坠落进地狱。

大野颤巍巍地闭上双眼，感觉到某种温暖丰润的触感印在他唇上。

 

他们的第一次接吻，交织在午后安静的庭院，湮没于清风中。

 

有一，就有了二、三，再变成十、几十，最后失去计算的意义。

他们开始在家里各种无人的角落拥抱接吻。

松本清楚地知道大野对接纳的对象很宽容，只要不触及底线，稍微劝诱一两句，就能达成自己的目的。

如果是大野本身就容易产生兴趣的行为，甚至不用人推动，只要一根导火索，他自己就会主动沉迷进去。

只要微笑着含着些热度地注视他，刻意笑得暧昧又艳丽，大野就会轻易地允许松本做些不可言说的事情，甚至有时还会红着脸贴上来，幼兽一般舔舐磨蹭着松本的身体索吻。

年轻的躯体贴合在一起，唇舌交缠着，偶尔就会有擦枪走火的时候。松本压在大野身上，膝盖充满暗示性地抵住身下人的裆部或轻或重地施力，听着大野细软的闷哼，手指一点点往下滑。

“不行。”大野推他肩膀，满脸通红地说：“等你生日到了才可以。”

松本心里咂舌。只有这时候大野才把防线筑成高楼。也不是第一次了，不管他央求多少次，年长者在这一点上也不曾放松过。

不进去有不进去的法子。他握着大野的手腕，径直往自己下身拉，对方纤长的手指只是犹豫了几秒，便顺从地动作起来，隔着布料揉弄的手势里透着几分生涩。

松本继续研究大野的身体。大野在这档事上一向很忠实于自己的欲望，被触碰到觉得舒服的地方，会小声呻吟着让松本多摸摸那里。

最近他越来越敏感了，对快乐的追求也更热烈。只要花点时间执著地亲吻，隔着衣服揉捏腰腹大腿附近，在他耳边低声呢喃些喜欢，青年就会很轻易地达到高潮。

两人衣料摩擦的声音回响在房间里，彼此呼吸都渐渐急促。松本轻咬着大野的下唇，指尖探进他内裤，不顾对方的挣扎，握住他下身用力律动了几下。

大野的颤抖被松本收在怀里。松本亲着他肩膀锁骨那一片，自己也射了出来。

身上起了一层薄汗，下身又湿湿黏黏的，大野忍不住控诉地瞪他：“我早上刚换的衣服。”

“一会儿我帮你洗。”松本吻了吻他侧脸，手从大野裤子里拿出来，表演一般在大野眼前舔去手指沾上的体液。

大野整个人都僵住了，视线随着松本的舌尖摇曳着，眼睛里很快蒙上一层不知是羞耻还是兴奋的水雾。

松本清理得差不多，低头吻住大野，将口中残留着的苦涩的液体送进对方嘴里。大野发出了几声有些不满的哼鸣，但还是乖乖地把交融的唾液吞了下去。

两人亲了好一会儿，再分开时，拉出条淫靡的银线，断在半空。大野气息又有些不稳，眼里含着柔软的水光。

松本脑海里快把自己的成人庆贺演习几千遍，发泄似的又啃了大野两口，盯着他，摆出有些凶恶的表情：“你喜欢我吗？”

大野看他那一副色厉内荏的样子就觉得好笑，被松本拍了拍屁股：“说啊，你喜不喜欢我？”

高潮的余韵软软化在身体各处角落里。大野懒洋洋地笑：“不喜欢你我现在就把你踹下去了。我才不要和我不喜欢的人接吻、做这种事。”

松本嘴角一时间高高扬起，又装凶地拍了大野两下：“你没回答我的问题。好好说，不然我现在就把你办了。”

这孩子。大野知道松本不会强行要求自己做不喜欢的事，还要说这种话来威胁他，忍不住暗叹一声。

见大野迟迟不答复，松本心里又开始发虚。

万一大野真的不喜欢他怎么办？也许对于大野来说这些就是陪小孩子玩闹的游戏，只要遇到其他喜欢的人，大野立刻就会拍拍屁股转身把松本撇下。

他胡思乱想着，突然被拉下去。湿润的舌尖探进他口中，温柔地缠住他的舌头吮吸搅动。

这个吻感觉太好，等两人分开时，松本脑子还是晕陶陶的，像踩在云端一般舒服得没回过神。

大野又啄吻了他嘴唇几下，温和地注视他，轻声说：“润君，我喜欢你。”

 

很多年以后，松本每每回想起这一幕，都能清晰地记起大野眼中柔和的纯粹的爱意。

这就足够了。他站在大野身后三步远的地方，默默提醒自己。

大野心里有他。这已经足够了。他不可以再奢求更多东西。

 

6

午间休息，大野还在房间里睡觉。松本准备着午后茶点要用的蛋糕胚，听见走廊里响起几道略急促的脚步声。

他走出门外，看见有女佣端着茶点急匆匆往楼上赶，问道：“怎么了？”

“小原家的美月小姐又来了。”

松本立刻皱起眉。女佣行了点头礼，上楼去了。

执事想了想，也跟了上去。他刚要推开门，小原美月已经走了出来，躲躲闪闪地，提着裙子贼一样蹿出去。

大野坐在桌边，正在把女佣送来的茶点往嘴里送，看见松本，没有打招呼。

松本不确定他现在是否还在怪自己，只好生硬地提起别的话题：“下午茶是抹茶蛋糕，你少吃点。”

大野点点头。

松本站了一会儿，还是忍不住问：“她来干什么？”

“说是她父亲公司经营失利，最近实在周转不开，没法还这个月的欠款，求我再宽限几天。”

“你怎么说的？”

大野抬眼看了看他。松本难得不用敬语跟他说话。

“我同意了。我们家又不是放高利贷的，也不差这点钱。”

松本抿着唇，有些按不住胸口的怒气：“这又不是钱的问题。她对你做了那种事，为什么你还能这么心平气和地面对她？”

“我不是也在心平气和地面对你吗？”

松本一时语塞。

大野垂着头，显然也在后悔自己说的话。见到当时的人，总会揭起他曾经的伤疤，他心情本来就不太好，偏偏松本还要提起那件事。

大野先疲惫地叹了口气：“对不起。你也不要跟我道歉了，出去吧。”

 

小原家的人经常来送礼攀关系。大野的姐姐这时已经在公司里有了一定势力，替大野出去周旋，但挡不住小原美月这类宅院妇人。

女孩看起来挺单纯，不容易让人产生戒心。松本厌烦她也不过是因为她是大野众多追求者中最频繁出现在自己面前的一个。

直到他20岁生日的前一周，早上推开大野房门，看见他和那女人躺在一起的时候。

大野听见声响，慢慢爬起来，揉着眼睛，见松本面如土色地瞪着自己，还没有反应过来。

他上身是赤裸着的。松本注意到女人从被子里伸出的洁白的手臂，全身血液都要冻结。

大野也意识到哪里不对，低头看见旁边睡着的人的面孔，脸色也唰地变了。

他还想辩解，松本却已经摔了门冲出去。

 

这件事影响很坏。清清白白的小姑娘进来和人说两句话，就赤条条躺到人床上去了。两家一商量，这种事女孩子总是被动方，羞答答支支吾吾说是两情相悦。大野家只能打掉牙和血吞，跟完全配不上他们家地位的小原家订了婚。

整件事两天之内就有了结论。大野听着婚约内容，脑子里一片空白。

回到家里，他坐在阳台上，看见松本正在庭院里和一个女佣拥吻。

大野怔愣着看着他们，待两人终于分开后，松本往他房间的方向瞧了一眼。

完全褪去青涩的马上步入成人阶段的青年，眼神里全是冰冷的尖锐的挑衅，只一眼，就把大野胸口戳了一个血洞。

松本就是要让大野看见听见。走廊、寝室、还有他们初吻的院子里，几天时间，大野已经撞见好多次松本与其他女佣亲热的场景。

他甚至不给大野解释的机会。他亲眼看见了，事情也已经定了，听大野辩解也没有任何意义。

松本20岁生日那天晚上，有人轻轻敲他房门。

他看了眼来人，立刻要拉上门。大野慌张地挤进来，把手里的东西递给他：“……这个。你收下吧，我画了挺久的。”

松本沉默着接过，是肖像画。画里是他坐在草地上微笑的模样。

他盯着手里的画。大野见他表情没什么变化，抠着指甲，低声道：“那个、……我先走了，你早点休息。”

大野刚想转身，突然被松本拉了过去。

“为什么要和她上床？”

松本抓他手腕的力道实在有些大，大野疼得皱了皱眉，辩解道：“我没有。”

松本死死地瞪着他：“没有你们能光着身子躺到一起去？”

大野这几天的委屈也濒临爆发阶段，干脆吼了回去：“我说了我没有！为什么你不相信我？！”

“因为我知道你一直喜欢女人。就算你说喜欢我，要是对方脱光了站到你面前，你还能控制住自己吗？”

大野气得浑身发抖，挣开松本的手，转身就要去抓门把手。松本比他抢先一步拧上锁，把大野抵在门板上，又问了一遍：“你为什么要和她上床！”

“我说过了我没有！”

大野推打着松本的身体用力挣扎，松本想到几天前他看见的场景，眼前都是血红的，掰着大野的下巴狠狠地吻住他。

他们的第一次对大野而言就是一场噩梦。

松本仿佛要把他自己受的伤全转移到大野身上，绑着他的手，扩张也只是草草润滑了几下，进去的时候大野嗓子已经哭哑了，身上密密麻麻全是松本留下的齿痕和指痕。

大野没有说话，也没有求饶，只是因为疼痛哭泣着，眼中有松本的模糊的倒影，连成晶莹的线，在地板上编织了一小片水迹。

“和女人在一起感觉好吗？”

松本激烈地进出着，在他耳边问，缱绻犹如最亲密的爱人。

回答只有一声啜泣。

“这两天我和那些人亲热时也明白了，她们身体柔软又富于感受，也难怪你会喜欢跟她们在一起，是不是？”

大概是想到松本和女佣们在一起的场景，大野摇着头，整个人摇摇欲坠。

这场情事更像是对彼此的羞辱和凌迟。松本说出这些话，自己心里也有把沉钝的刀在反复割着血肉。

为什么他之前那么天真，以为有个口头的表白就能收获一切？

就算不是这个女人，以后也还会有更多的人，更多的诱惑。大野对他的喜欢能深刻到什么程度？他能一直保持他的喜欢吗？

而且就算大野喜欢又如何，只要他父亲一句话，他总得去找某个大家闺秀结婚生子，就像现在一样，订亲以后是什么？松本未来就要管自己喜欢的人的妻子叫夫人了吗？他以后还要面对多少个看他倾慕之人和别人躺在一起的早上？

 

大野慢慢穿着衣服，脸上泪痕还没有干，眼睛里空得骇人。

“让你不安是我不对。抱歉。但是我没有做过背叛你的事，从来都没有，也永远不会做。”

他临走前安静地放下这句话，推开门，再也没有回头。

 

7

整个大宅都在准备迎接新的女主人。松本还有执事的工作，他木木地看着手里的婚礼流程，不知该从哪个字哪句话开始读起。

“……松本桑？”

松本抬起头，是一个很年轻的女佣，表情瑟缩得很，不知道是摔了哪个花瓶还是砸了哪盏茶杯。

“怎么了？”

女佣犹犹豫豫地开了口：“那个……关于未来夫人的事……我有些话想告诉您。”

大野和小原躺在一起的前一天晚上，女佣在厨房旁边的收纳室里找糖包，一时情急没有开灯，正好有人走进厨房，她瞥到小原美月的裙子，没敢出去，看见对方端着茶盘，往茶水里倒了什么东西。

女佣拿出一个纸包：“这是我在垃圾箱里捡到的。第二天少爷就……因为事关重大，我怕说出去会被说成是污蔑小原小姐的清白，就一直没敢提……但是这段时间少爷看起来实在太落寞了，实在不像欢喜迎娶新娘子的样子……”

松本脑子还没怎么开始转，僵硬着接过纸包，扯了个笑容：“我去查一下这是什么。谢谢你。”

民间的检验工作室结果出的很快：安眠药。

纸包上还有小原美月的指纹。松本读着分析结果，只觉得天旋地转。

检验结果送到大野和小原家两边家长面前。真相很快水落石出：为了营造既成事实的假象，小原家指使女儿在大野的茶水里下药，又怕催情的东西导致大野施暴，最终选择了安眠药，小原美月把大野扶上床，辛苦一下脱掉两人衣服，换来一个大野家未来少奶奶的身份，连清白都不用丢。

得出真相，婚约自然取消。大野家里人决定把小原家告上法庭，最终庭外调解，小原家旗下产业大半赔偿给大野家，每个月还要另外偿还50万补偿金，直到满5千万为止。

 

松本听着大野的姐姐眉飞色舞地宣布调解结果，偷偷打量大野的神色。

和几天前他道歉时一样，平静得像一潭死水。

“我说了我已经没在生气了，你出去吧。”

“大野桑……”

大野因为这称呼脸色稍微变了变，转过头不看他：“让你不安是我的问题。以后也许还会有更多这样的人和事，问题早爆发出来也好。我没事，反正我是男人，身体够结实。”

强暴绝对不是受害者身体精神强韧就能减轻加害者罪行的事。松本倒宁愿大野跳起来骂他打他，哪怕直接说分手，说恨他也好，然而大野就这么平静地原谅他，反而让他更加自责。

“润君，”大野叹了口气，“做了那种事，你觉得开心吗？”

松本立刻摇了摇头。

那天他只是凭着一股子血性做到了最后，他这辈子还没做过那样让自己难受厌恶的事情，即使过了几个月，现在回想起来，他还是觉得胸口发闷。不仅仅是出于对大野的负罪感，还有他自己的良识。那场情事就是一个灾难。

“你明白自己做错了事，也认真道歉了。我在仔细思考过以后决定原谅你。你觉得这样还不够吗？”

“但是我……”

“润君，”大野打断他，“我喜欢你。不是因为喜欢所以可以原谅你的行为，而是我知道你因为伤害我而感到抱歉，我喜欢这样的你。事情已经发生了，没法挽回了。我们好好谈谈，放下它，不行吗？”

放下？怎么放下？松本已经意识到自己和大野之间有着无数道沟壑，别说全跨越过去，光是想到未来总有一天大野要为了留下继承人与人结婚生子，他就嫉妒到无法呼吸。

大野说得对。问题早暴露出来，很多事反而容易思考了。

他该面对现实，摆正自己的位置了。他是大野的执事，一辈子都是他的下人，就算能偷情一般维持肉体关系，他也永远不能站到明处，向世人昭告他的恋情。

 

松本开始站在大野身后三步远的地方，开始人前人后态度同样恭谨地对待他。

他已经很久没有叫过大野的名字了。

风波已经过去了小半年，不管大野如何表态，松本始终不肯放松，他拒绝和大野的交流，也不再与他发生肢体接触。

某一天，松本终于迈出了最后一步。

“你说你要辞职？”

大野盯着松本，还在怀疑自己是不是听错了。

他没有。

“是。”松本眼都没眨：“本来几个月前我就应该引咎辞职的，但始终没找到交接的人，现在终于定下来了。”

大野的眼神像雨天被抛在纸壳箱里的小狗一样：“为什么？”

“您曾经说过，等我以后有了独立的判断能力，可以选择离开这里。”

“离开了以后呢？你要去哪儿？”

“……”

松本僵硬地一鞠躬：“这些年承蒙您照顾了。”

他转过身想离开，大野却突然爆发出一声怒吼：“不准走！”

“你还没把辞呈交上来吧，那现在我还是你的主人对吧？我命令你不准走。”

松本有些无奈地转回身：“大野桑，就算你现在这么说……”

“我说的不准走、是一辈子。”

执事愣住。

大野嘴唇抖着，眼看要哭出来，一字一句道：“你一辈子都不许离开这里，不许离开我。听见没有？”

他眼里的狠绝是松本从来没有在温和的大野身上看到过的。

大野智这么多年给松本的全都是无偿的宽广的包容。现在他却要来索取回报了，他要松本的人生当补偿。

松本应该拆穿他的伪善，当初明明是大野给他留了后路，现在倒要强拖着自己与他一同前往荆棘遍布的道路。

但最终，松本什么都没有说。他沉默着站立，沉默着鞠躬，沉默着在心里宣誓。

他愿意陪着大野走下去，不管道路上是沼泽还是岩浆，只要大野心里还有他，他就可以坚持下去。

 

“——我明白了。”

 

8

大野坐在窗边，望着他与松本第一次接吻的那片草地。

其实他没有记明确的位置，但直觉告诉他，就是在那片青草上，他第一次尝到了松本双唇的触感。

那之后已经过了多久呢？

大野已经分不清自己现在对松本抱有的感情是爱情还是执念了。他就像个情窦初开的少年，为每一次对视、每一次牵手、每一次对话心跳不已。

然而现在就连那种雀跃都成了压抑。

他知道松本对自己的感情始终没有变，但他撬不开松本的心锁。对方已经打定主意只站在他身后守候，但他希望能和松本并肩前行。

大野叹了口气。

 

“您还没睡？”松本看见大野坐在窗边，按开灯，走过去帮他披了一层外衣。

“会着凉的。明天上午就是董事会，分家的人也会参加。届时老爷应该会宣布由您继承他所有股份吧，到时候有的忙了。今天早点休息吧。”

大野摸了摸身上的衣服，想从上面找出松本指尖的温度。

他今晚似乎有些感伤，松本说让他睡觉，他便乖乖爬上了床。

松本还是不太放心。这时节大野偶尔会发低烧。他反复确认了几次被角盖得严不严，才离开房间。

大野躺在床上，眼神还是清醒的，默默盘算着自己的决定。

 

第二天中午，松本正在检查午饭制作的进度，大野突然打了电话来。

“润君！”电话那边声音很欢快：“你被解雇啦！”

“……哈？”

大野继续欢快地说：“还有家里其他人也是。你替我转告他们，他们都被解雇了，收拾东西回家吧，会有介绍信送过去帮他们找到新工作的。”

松本脑袋还混乱着：“不是？你说什么呢？突然怎么了？为什么要解雇我们？”

“我没钱继续雇你们了呀。我被我爸扫地出门了，以后还得自己找工作赚钱养家呢，没法继续雇一大帮佣人了。”

“什么？！”

大野的笑声听起来真的很开心：“我把我继承的股份和家产全给翔君了。他比我会管理嘛。然后我爸一生气，就说要和我断绝父子关系了。”

松本还想说话，大野却抢先挂了电话：“行了，我姐姐要来找我训话了，我一会儿回去，你要收拾行李走就赶紧吧，等收房产的人去了说不定里面的东西也直接扣押了。”

松本瞪着手机屏幕，还是不敢相信到底发生了什么。

 

大野逃回家里时，已经是深夜了。佣人们倒是都没有走，哭哭啼啼地留下来和大野告别。

白天已经有一批人来宅子里搬走不少东西。房子里一眼望去空了不少。现在人也都散了，显得更加空旷。

大野搬了些画具出来，看见松本还站在外面看着他，露齿一笑：“你还不走？现在我不是你的主人了。之前说的话也没有效力了。”

这是这几年松本看见的大野最灿烂的笑容了。

“为什么？”松本看着他：“你明明有能力的，就是不喜欢干活而已，为什么非要做这么绝？”

“我不是不喜欢干活，是不喜欢这里的生活。我不要过被别人规划的日子了。我要做自己喜欢的事，正大光明地喜欢自己喜欢的人。”

松本心头一跳。

“这下你不会再推开我了吧？今天开始换我追你，啊、但是我还得先找工作找房子……这个月怎么吃饭也是问题……”

大野碎碎念着要不要带两根香蕉走。松本看他一脸纠结着搞些跳跃思维，嘴角慢慢地扬起。

“做事想一出是一出。还不如提前准备点钱出来，免得还得担心今晚睡哪儿。”

大野听见他亲昵的语气，仰起头做了个鬼脸。

松本拍拍他肩膀：“先出去吧，我有些存款，找个公寓先租两个月住，这期间你得自己找好工作，别指望我一直养你。”

“谁说的，早就有画廊跟我谈好要收我的作品了。他们跟我说宣传语会很劲爆：‘富家子弟为爱离家出走，提起画笔展现惊人才能’之类的。”

“你还跟别人说你打算被‘扫地出门’的事了？”

“我总得为自己找个后路吧。万一我一回家你已经跑没影了，我总得有点资金才能再开始追求你吧。”

松本捏了一把大野的屁股：“对我这么没信心？”

大野只是傻笑。

“以后你就得自己学着做饭洗衣服了，家务别指望我全替你做。”

“我会做饭！也会洗衣服！一个人生活这种事我还是能做到的好吧？”

“怎么看都不像啊……”

“谁说的…………”

随着两人走远，对话声也慢慢被吹散在风中，打着旋，直飘上晴朗的夜空。

 

END.


End file.
